A Little Love
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Karin is taking care of a sick Micchi. While tending to his needs, she will find that sometimes, it takes more than medicine to heal a friend.


A/N: I wrote this when I was in a real Micchi/Karin mood. The reason that the genre is friendship is because I know there are more Kazune/Karin lovers out there and I too am one of them. I simply enjoy the thought of this noncanon couple. They would have been so cute together ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Kamichama Karin.

A Little Love.

Karin was upset. Very upset. So upset that it was almost a mild anger.

Stupid, clumsy Micchi had fallen into a lake and caught a cold and she was the one stuck taking care of him while Kazune and Himeka enjoyed themselves at the carnival.

And to top it all off that guy sneezed and coughed so much that she was in serious danger of getting sick herself!

She had protected herself from any yucky virus's and germs by wearing long plastic gloves, a gas mask, a scarf to cover her exposed neck, and carrying around bottles of disinfectant spray.

Micchi thought all the precautions a little bizarre, but didn't object to her having them.

"Oi, Karin. I understand the use for the gloves and scarf. But that gas mask is creeping me out a bit."

"Well tough! I have to take every precaution to keep from getting your cold, so deal with it the best way you can."

"Mou...your not fair Karin."

As soon as the words were uttered, a sudden coughing fit seized him, and he threw his hands over his mouth to keep from coughing on Karin.

The goddess, for her part, was not one bit pleased by the display.

"Arrgh! See that's precisely what I mean! Your supposed to use a tissue not cough all over your hands. Now I have to sanitize your palms so you don't get germy bacteria on everything you touch."

She began to carefully clean his hands over his stammered protests, and, having completed that task, she sighed and held out two small pills and a glass of water.

He slowly sat up, and, briefly setting down the glass, she placed a hand behind his back to support him. He looked at her strangely for a moment as she did this, but she just blushed slightly and stammered that it was so he could sit with ease. Taking the cup from her and the pills, he quickly tossed the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water. He handed her the cup and she sat it carefully on the table beside his bed.

When the Brit had finally gotten the pills down, Karin thought it safe to take off the mask and scarf, which Micchi was grateful for.

He didn't lay down again, but sat staring silently out the window. Karin tried to figure out what he was thinking but his long bangs covered his eyes making it impossible to make out his facial expression.

After a long pause she spoke up.

"Micchi...I have to ask you...something about your eyes."

He lifted his head and blinked, the mixmatched orbs at last viewable to her. "Yes, love?" His response was almost hesitant.

"Uh...well..." She inhaled deeply searching for the right words. "Professor Kujyou was the one who saved your eyes, right? By...by giving you new ones...right?"

Her own reply was hesitant and unsure. Micchi drew his gaze from her, his eyes disappearing once again behind his hair.

"Yes, that's true. Why did you bring up the subject? Is there a reason for it?"

She was surprised to hear the anger in his voice, but then again, it **was** a touchy subject for him. The reason she had asked, brought it up, even she didn't know. She had known the reason his orbs were different colors was because they were not his own, so why even ask if the answer was obvious?

Because it was sad, she decided. Every time she looked at him now, she was reminded of the accident. The one his parents died in and the one in which he was severely injured.

Her heart clenched. _'I__t hurts._' she thought, glancing at the tortured Brit. A heavy silence filled the room, broken only by the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Eventually, Karin managed to stutter out, "N-nevermind. I was just curious, that's all."

Even though it didn't seem to satisfy him, he relaxed a bit at her response.

In the ensuing silence Karin's mind wandered, thoughts of the Brit next to her filling her head.

She thought of all the things Micchi had went through. The pain of losing his family, the despair of gaining and losing a second father, the struggle of fitting into a new city, a new town; starting over all alone. It reminded her of Kazune. Strong, willful, stubborn Kazune who always tried to fight his battles himself and hardly ever told her how he felt, keeping all of the hurt and distress inside. Always suffering alone.

She hated it when he kept secrets from her; hated when he wouldn't let her join in his fights. Being the steadfast, stubborn, determined girl she was, she never left him alone. Ever. Karin was always there for Kazune. And she would be there for Micchi too.

She reached out a hand and rested it lightly on his shoulder.

He stiffened slightly, but showed no other reaction.

With a heavy heart, she gently wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his shoulder.

She wanted to cry for him like she had so many times for Kazune.

The crystalline tears rolled down hers cheeks and she did not try to stop them.

He always tried to help others and showed every person he met the utmost kindness.

He constantly gave back to others, sometimes without expecting anything in return.

He treated her worries and fears with concern and compassion and listened to her complaints with genuine interest.

He was the most kind-hearted, fun-loving person she knew.

But, like Kazune, he was also stubborn and secretive. He didn't like telling what was on his mind and he seldom asked others for help.

Micchi's pure, untainted heart showed that he was a true friend. She loved Kazune in a different way than she loved Micchi, but she loved them both equally.

The two closest to her were constantly struggling and there was little she could do for them.

The one thing she could do was provide comfort and that's what she fully intended to do.

Holding him tighter, the goddess heard him expel what sounded like a relieved sigh and pull her closer to him.

Right now, she didn't think about germs or his sickness; she couldn't be bothered with such trivial thoughts at the moment.

Now, all that mattered was healing a wounded friend. And with that thought she smiled, albeit sadly, and held on to the Brit for dear life.

If it killed her she would make sure that he got better - physically and mentally. All it would take was a little love.

The End. ;3

A/N: Please review.


End file.
